poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Snotlout
Snotlout Jorgenson, Snotface Snotlout in the books, is a character from How to Train Your Dragon, both the book and films, in the books he is deceased while in the movies he's alive. He is 15 years old in the first film and 20 years old in the sequel. Film Franchise ''How to Train Your Dragon Throughout the movie series, he has an obvious crush on Astrid. He tries on several occasions to flirt with her through various means, such as by "impressing" her with his strength or "ability to block out the sun", though he fails each time. When Hiccup teaches the Viking youths how to befriend Dragons, Snotlout seems to be the only one who is actually afraid, reaching for a spearhead before Astrid discourages him. Under Hiccup's tutelage, he successfully befriends a Monstrous Nightmare, which he flies during the battle with the Red Death, though he is knocked off and forced to attack its eyes head on (and is somewhat successful). How to Train Your Dragon 2 In this movie, Snotlout has apparently gave up on Astrid, as she is officially with Hiccup, and started to hit on Ruffnut along with, for some weird reason, Fishlegs. He has grown up, looking more like his father, and seems to be a bit less arrogant and obnoxious. Personality Snotlout is highly arrogant, bordering on narcissistic, and prone to grandiose delusions of perfection, popularity and extreme attractiveness, and consequentially his egomania causes him to have a huge problem with authority or being able to admit responsibility for his mistakes or misdeeds, for which he always has some terrible justification. He appears to consider himself the smartest and strongest of the teens and wants to be praised and admired accordingly, despite the others usually considering him an annoying, immature idiot with a colossal ego. His selfishness and egomania cause him to often be inconsiderate and exploitative towards others, and will often put the others down to make himself look better. In interviews, Jonah Hill has said that deep down Snotlout knows he is not the best but still wants to be thought of as such, implying his vainglorious posing is more about overcompensation. He likes to think he can handle everything, but when he can't, he is not above asking for help. He is confrontational, brutally frank, and stubborn. From the glimpses of his family in the television show, it is easy to see how Snotlout is a product of his upbringing, since his father, Spitelout, is shown to be just as arrogant and disrespectful as his son, and places great pressure on Snotlout to meet his incredibly high standards and preserve the family reputation. Earning his father's love and approval clearly causes Snotlout a great deal of insecurity and anxiety, and in this way he is similar to Hiccup, though it is unacknowledged, since Snotlout either keeps it to himself or is in denial about his father's clearly unfair treatment of him. In the television series, one of Snotlout's more outstanding traits is his adversarial relationship with Hiccup, whom he often deliberately disrespects and ridicules. In that he is not unlike Alvin, who did much the same thing to Stoick. Snotlout will regularly attempt to undermine Hiccup in front of the others by trying to appear more knowledgeable or worthy as a leader, but since he is neither of these things, he often just ends up making himself look like an idiot. Snotlout has stated that he thinks of Hiccup and himself as arch-enemies and states that they are not friends, though this view is largely unfounded and not reciprocated in any way by Hiccup, who refers to Snotlout as his friend despite being regularly exasperated by his behavior. Snotlout's antagonism of Hiccup is partially a result of his dislike of authority figures, but is also implied to stem from deep jealousy of Hiccup's standing within the tribe, the respect he receives from the other teens despite being previously being thought of as a runt, and (probably most of all) his close, semi-romantic relationship with Astrid, whom Snotlout has a huge crush on and relentlessly, arrogantly flirts with, despite Astrid being repulsed by him to the point of nausea. Abilities and Skills Snotlout is actually a very competent fighter, so his bragging is not entirely baseless. '''Strength and Fighting Skills': Snotlout can lift heavy objects, like sheep over his shoulder, and even manage to run with it. He was also able to pin Hookfang's horns to the ground and clamp a Monstrous Nightmare's mouth shut. When training for the Thawfest Games, he was seen pulling small trees out of the ground and then throwing them. Additionally, he is quite skilled in combat, as has been seen when defeating several Outcasts and Berserkers. However, it is interesting to note he did got defeated by much weaker opponents, such as Terrible Terrors and sheep. Endurance and Stamina: ''' Snotlout's stamina and endurance has proven to be high, seeing how he performed in the Thawfest Games. He still came out fine after being hit in the face by a rock, or bitten multiple times by his Terror[12]. Another example of this is when he got crushed by Meatlug and her rather heavy Rider[12]. '''Accuracy: In the Thawfest Games, Snotlout has been seen throwing axes at targets with great accuracy, even without looking. However, he used this ability once again by throwing Pain to save Meatlug. Also, he has skills with a bow and arrow like the others[12]. Acrobatics: Snotlout has good reflexes, being able to dodge the attacks of enemies and being the only one who could hold his balance on a running log during the Thawfest Games. He can also balance by standing on Hookfang's neck. Astrid, however, might have beaten him in Thawfest, if it wasn't for Fishlegs messing up her attempts. Dragon Training and Riding: Despite being part of the Academy, Snotlout is probably the worst Dragon Trainer of them all, however, this may just be because of Hookfang's stubbornness. He managed to train the stubborn and aggressive Hookfang in the film, though Hiccup did the most of the work, if not all. Hookfang has been shown to often tease and disobey Snotlout. The Terrible Terror he trained constantly bit him, Snotlout claiming that is what he was taught, yet this proved useful when Pain used his jaw strength to save Meatlug from the Outcasts.[12] Despite this, he did found out you can calm down Monstrous Nightmares by pinning their horns to the ground, showing he isn't entirely bad at Dragon Training. Seeing how Hookfang flew almost as fast as Toothless in the Thawfest Games, it is possible Hookfang's speed increased as a result from Snotlout's training, though this may not be the case as hard training on his dragon caused Hookfang to become ill[9]. Snotlout also figured out a powerful combination attack, using Hookfang's Wing Blast and his breath weapon. This attack was used against Dagur the Deranged and his soldiers[11]. He also found out the skill of 'Single Spine Shot', by tapping the back of Stormfly's head. He also did great job to impress Hiccup when practicing rescue skills for Vikings, but Hookfang blasted fire and stomped on the prop Vikings. Teaching: When Snotlout had become convinced he was going to die, he planned to recruit Gustav, so he could be his successor. Thanks to Snotlout, Gustav bonded with his own Dragon, a Monstrous Nightmare named Fanghook. Snotlout encouraged Gustav in the battle with Dagur and his soldiers, causing their mission to succeed. This shows that Snotlout can be a good teacher, though in own 'special' way. Intelligence and Inventing : He not the brightest compared to Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Astrid but he does his best to try to be smart often times as he shows to be smarter then the twins since they can't seem to get past the number 3. Also told Hiccup about Toothless didn't want hiccup in between the battle of his arch nemesis. He maange to build a raft but wasn't unsuccessful at it last for few seconds until it sank. He even knew that the trainers will never know who will be the best at training dragons for not having a level playing field". He even thought about air mail as he saw the letter that the twins didn't know about. He also not as good compared to Hiccup when building inventions but he manage to think of a Sheep Luncher. It took him 32 times to get it to be success until this invention have been use in the dragon race in the HTTYD 2. 'Climber: '''Just like his dragon Hookfang, he shown to be great climber as he shown in the Thawfest Games[4][5] with no sign of struggle even when getting hit in the face with rocks. Trivia *Snotlout's helmet has ram horns. *In the film, Snotlout is missing a Canine on the right side of his upper row of teeth. *He has a female Monstrous Nightmare named Fireworm in the books, but in the film, he's a male and his name is Hookfang. *Snotlout was originally going to be a girl in the film. *In the books, he is three years older than Hiccup. *According to Tuffnut, Snotlout has been struck by lightning to the head 12 times. *One of the biggest differences about Snotlout is in the books he constantly hoped that something terrible would happen to Hiccup so he could be chief, he tried a few times himself. In the film version, however, whenever Hiccup is in trouble Snotlout tries to help him however he can. *In the television series, Snotlout's unlikable nature is often neutralized by the sheer amount of karmic slapstick violence inflicted upon him by the dragons, other teens, or his surroundings in general. Snotlout's recklessness, stupidity and pigheadedness often causes him to meet with comic accidents, or drives the others (usually Hookfang and Astrid) to assault him in response to something he has said or done. Snotlout generally deserves everything that happens him, and this punishing from the universe prevents the viewers from having to actively dislike him. *In "A Tale of Two Dragons", Astrid called Snotlout and Hookfang Snotmare, which he liked. *By the end of Defenders of Berk, Hiccup and Snotlout finally became friends. This friendship lasts over ''How To Train Your Dragon 2. **By the end of How to Betray a Dragon's Hero, Hiccup and Snotlout finally became friends. This friendship lasts less than an hour before Snotlout dies. *Snotlout seems to be the strongest of the Viking teens (or at least as strong as Astrid). *In How to Train Your Dragon 2, Astrid stated that Ruffnut tried to bury him. *According to the Hooligan Family Tree, Snotface Snotlout has a sister named Adelaide. She is never mentioned apart from that. *Snotlout was the one who created the sheep-launcher used in Dragon Racing. **It took him thirty-two tries to finally get it right. *Snotlout will meet Thomas, Twilight and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle show How to Train Your Dragon. *Snoutlout guest stars in Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Allies Category:Teenagers Category:Warriors Category:Vikings Category:Manly heroes Category:Not too intelligent Category:Dreamworks Animation characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Hiccup's Adventures members‎ Category:Bullies Category:Males Category:Cousins Category:Nephews Category:Archers Category:How to Train Your Dragon Characters Category:Close Friends of Princess Yuna's Company Category:Dragon Riders Category:Swordsmen Category:Hammerer Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Bludgeoners Category:The Daring Dragon Riders Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies